My Mello
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Así que, básicamente Matt revive el recuerdo del día en que Mello admite a Matt que lo ama. OOC sólo una advertencia, también Yaoi, no les gusta no lean. TRADUCCIÓN por Jaswhit :3 Escrito por Daemi Charonte :D
1. Chapter 1

Bien, en principio quiero aclarar que este fic no es mío, es de una super escritora llamada: Daemi Charonte. Ella lo escribió y me permitió traducir el fic. La verdad es que me encantó y por eso le suplique me lo permitiera :3

Disclaimer: Death Note es de Obha y Obata, y el fic es de Daemi Charonte, yo sólo lo traduje.

* * *

La forma en que estaba sentado me daban ganas de abrazarlo, la forma en que su cabeza colgaba me dieron ganas de consolarlo, pero lo peor de todo, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro me dieron ganas de besarlo, para librarlo de su dolor y la agonía. Su cabello rubio solía estar ordenado y recto, pero ahora se encontraba desordenado alrededor de su rostro por pasar su mano constantemente por su cabello. Le oí ahogar otro sollozo. Mello, mi pobre y roto Mello. Si sólo él sentiera lo mismo. Si tan sólo tuviera el coraje de decirle cómo me sentía, aunque sólo sea...

"Oye, Matt", dijo Mello. Se atragantó con sus palabras por todo su llanto. "¿Por qué toda esta mierda nos pase?, simplemente, ¿por qué las cosas tienen que coger de esta manera?"

"No sé, Mells. De verdad que no," él pudo golpearme por usar el apodo que odiaba, pero ni siquiera lo hizo. Me acerqué y me senté en la cama con él.

"No quiero dejar este lugar. Wammy's es mi casa, mi vida. Yo crecí aquí, literalmente. Pero ahora, sabiendo que nos tenemos que ir, es una mierda, y echaré de menos todo. Nuestros amigos, la cama caliente, el estilo de vida cómodo, pero sobre todo, te voy a extrañar", dijo dejando su cabeza caer de nuevo.

Quedé anonadado, "¿Qué quieres decir con que me extrañaras sobre todo...?"

"Quiero decir ¡Te amo!" Se puso en pie y por la fuerza al levantarse, la silla en la que estaba sentado cayó hacia atrás. Sin molestarse en recogerla fue y se sentó en su cama."Nunca sabía cuándo ni cómo decírtelo. Yo no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar pero no tengo nada que perder. Así que lo diré otra vez, te amo Matt, yo sé que probablemente no sientas lo mismo, per-" Lo interrumpí con un beso para silenciar lo siguiente de su oración.

"Así es cómo iba a reaccionar". Le susurré al oído. "Así es como me he sentido durante años". Terminando de decir eso le di un beso otra vez. No preocupándome por otra cosa que no sea Mello. Sólo en el sabor del chocolate y la sal en sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Esta es la sensación que he anhelado. Esto es lo que siempre he querido, nunca quise que este sentimiento desaparezca. "Mi Mello", dije entre beso y beso. Me sentí sonreír. Así es como deberían ser las cosas.

Me senté en contra de la estructura de la cama y me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada. Sonreí al recordar ese día y deseando ver a Mello de nuevo. Extrañaba el hermoso cabello rubio y el olor del cuero y el chocolate, que siempre lo rodeaba. "Mi Mello." Me dije una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido con sueños de Mello bailando en mi cabeza.

* * *

Les recomiendo lean el original en inglés, se llama igual. Y me encantó aunque estoy medio babas con ese idioma.

Traductora: Jaswhit :3

By: Daemi Charonte


	2. Chapter 2

Del fic Original y de Daemi Charonte:

Disclaimer: No, Death Note no es mío, si yo lo hubiera hecho, los chicos de la Wammy's hubieran vivido y Misa hubiera sufrido una muerte horrible y espantosa sin piedad, lo más probable por las manos de la Light.

Advertencia: Este yaoi probablemente apesta, pero por petición escribí una segunda parte con el original. :/ Pero de todos modos. Es la segunda parte. Habrá obscenidades. Sólo otra advertencia. Pero es Matt y Mello por lo que realmente no importa (?)^ ^ Disfruten de la homosexualidad obscena de todo esto. -RussianSnow

De Jaswhit, la traductora:

Bueno, el fic, como ya saben es de Daemi, pero yo lo traduje para ustedes porque está genial *mirada pervertida* y bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, que lo traduje por mi cuenta.

* * *

Me paré y observé las cenizas caer al suelo como la nieve. Me puse de rodillas y cogí un puñado mientras sonreía. Aquí fue donde estaba orgullosamente el edificio. Pero ahora el hotel Teito en todo su esplendor, estaba achicharrado. Él era la razón por la que esto sucedió, era la razón por la que muchos habían muerto, a Él fue el que una vez amé tanto. Ahora, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de nada.

Me levante al suelo y limpié las cenizas de mis vaqueros desgastados. Maldita sea, ¿por qué actúa así y me duele por él? Abrí la puerta del coche aún pensando y con un pedazo de papel apretado en mi mano. Él me envió esto a mí. Es por eso que he venido, para ver si realmente lo haría. No lo he visto en años, no desde el día que confesó su amor por mí. Ahora, al estar tan cerca de él, pero no sabía dónde estaba, que era casi doloroso que esperar por él.

"Mello, idiota bastardo." Murmuré acelerando a la ubicación en el papel: "Si éste también se quema te juro que te mato". Finalmente llegué a la sede del Grupo de Trabajo de Kira en donde se realizaba la la investigación, y me di cuenta de que no tendría que seguir adelante con mi promesa de matarlo, pues el edificio se mantenía de pie, pero con otro papel pegado en la puerta. "Oh, vamos, otro!" Mirando más de cerca vi que era una dirección de algún lugar fuera de la ciudad. Tomando el papel me dirigí a mi coche y aceleré por la carretera. Es bueno que conozca muy bien estas carreteras, me dije a mí mismo.

"Aquí es donde la dirección indica...?" Miré a la pequeña casa sentado en el borde de la carretera. Al salir del coche, me acerqué a la puerta y con cautela miré alrededor. No había otra hoja de papel doblada y pegada en la puerta. "Mello, si usted me hace conducir más..." Me detuve a media frase. Las palabras que vi no las podía creer, "Bienvenido a casa, Matty" fue garabateado en el papel hecho de puño y letra fina y cuidadosa. Debajo de las palabras se encontraba una llave, asumí que para abrir la puerta. Puse la llave en la cerrojo y traté de girarlo, funcionó.

"¡Matt, qué bueno verte!" Ni siquiera crucé todo el camino a través de la puerta, antes de que un pequeño objeto de color marrón y rubio me golpeara haciendome caer en mi culo. "Mello, hola, ¿podrías... bajar... no puedo... respirar...?" Le dije, hablando como si me faltara el aire igual que un pez fuera del agua. Para un tipo tan pequeño sí que podría golpear duro. "¡Vaya, lo siento. Sólo te has perdido mucho." Él me abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza. Todavía olía a chocolate y cuero. ¡Oh, cómo me perdí este olor. Aspiré profundamente su olor antes de que él se apartara y me miró. "Matt, no sabes lo mucho que he echado de menos..." Me agaché y le di un beso ligero en la nariz. "Yo también te extrañé. Te ves mucho mejor cuando eres feliz, tu cabello no está en mal estado, y no has estado llorando." Me sonrió de nuevo y le revolví el pelo. "Ahora bien, una pregunta. ¿Dónde están todos los videojuegos?"

"Por supuesto que es la primera cosa que me preguntarías." Rodó los ojos. "Por ahí al lado de la televisión", indicó él a la pantalla plana frente al sofá.

"Mierda, Mello, que tienes de todo!" -Exclamé saltando sobre el sofá y el aterrizando en él con la poca gracia que podría tener. Lo cual no era mucho para ser honesto. Antes de que yo encienda el sistema Mello ya estaba de pie delante de la pantalla moviendo la cabeza. Maldita sea su pelo era hermoso...

"En serio, al igual que en los viejos tiempos. Ni siquiera la sido por dos minutos y ha sido cinco años desde que hemos visto." Él chasqueó la lengua: "Dios, Matt. No te lo puedo creer."

Me levanté y me acerqué a él envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Y tú no has cambiado ni un poco. Aún me regaña siempre que sea posible." Me sonrió y colocó un ligero beso en mis labios. Mello decidió envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y el enredo una de sus manos en mi pelo. En un momento estábamos de pie y el siguiente era yo en mi espalda en el sofá con Mello sentado encima de mí. Nos movíamos en sincronía a cada movimiento.

No pude soportarlo más y decidí quitar esa ropa HORRIBLE fuera del camino. El chaleco de cuero salió rápido, pero no los pantalones, que al final terminé sólo bajando.

Sus manos se movían por mi pecho y sacó la camisa y me desabrochó los pantalone. Lo besé rudamente mientras quitaba mis pantalones. "Mello", susurré mientras miraba aquel cuerpo suyo. Su piel era un lienzo para las marcas con mis dientes, que con mucho gusto marqué. Tan pronto como lo preparé sentí sus dientes atacar mi pecho. Me posicioné sobre él y entré lentamente en Mello, dejando escapar su nombre de mis labios sin aliento. "Me…llo..."

Su aliento se quedó atrapado por el dolor y el placer que atravesaba su cuerpo. "Matt... por favor... MUEVETE"

Él no tenía que decirme dos veces antes de que me perdiera en su interior. El aire se llenó con los sonidos de nuestra piel, gemidos y súplicas desesperadas. Sentí la espiral de calor en mi estómago y yo sabía que no iba a durar. Agarré el miembro de Mello y lo apreté.

"Matt", gritó lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos llenos de placer. Sus espasmos musculares me atraparon y llegué con él al cielo. Él se derrumbó sobre mi pecho, con la sensación de somnolencia sobre nosotros. Le besé la frente sudorosa y encontré mi camisa rasgada en el suelo. Le di la vuelta sobre su espalda posiciónándolo a mi lado y usa la camisa como una manta improvisada que nos cubría a medida que miraba a las estrellas a través de la claraboya justo encima de nuestras cabezas.

* * *

N/A: soy muy mala en la escritura y no todo el crédito por esto se puede ir a mí, así que gracias a todos mis amigos que me ayudaron con esto. 4 you guys.

N/Traductora: Bueno, éste fue el final, y un final bueno, eh? Espero haya quedado bien mi traducción, lo suficiente para que le entiendan.

Y seguro ya ven porqué me encató este fic, no? Jejejeje. Denle las gracias a Daemi Charonte.

GRACIAS DAEMI CHARONTE!

Bye :3


End file.
